


Pinned

by fingalsanteater



Series: Face Turn and Reconcile [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Coda, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



It's only hours after SummerSlam, and Seth's nerves are still exposed from where he's been turned inside out by Dean. He'll put himself right later, put himself back together with his own hands, but he can't now. Now it is Dean's hands on him stroking out a pained sort of raw pleasure; it's Dean's hands that are keeping him from falling entirely apart.  
  
He is dizzy and sick with a desperation that he tries to hide. But, there is no hiding the way his hands tremble as he finds Dean's hair, sliding them through the soft strands to grip the back of his head. Dean's mouth on his is as hot and insistent as Seth remembers. The familiarity is a relief, and though Dean's kiss sends a shock through him that drives his desperation, it also soothes his raw edges to a degree.  
  
This is no slow, sensual reunion, no soft reconciliation of two hearts that beat for each other, no quiet exploration of the remembered and the changed; no, there's no gentleness now, no tender recognition of their desires. They clash, crashing against each other in a way more familiar.  
  
This hotel room is their ring. Their own mental three count after a pin is a victory, a testament to their reclamation of each other's bodies. Dean pinned Seth's shoulders to the wall at first, kissing him as Seth fumbled with the button of Dean's jeans. Seth counted a second fall in favor of himself after he dropped to his knees and took Dean's cock into his mouth, swallowing him down as Dean moaned his name. Dean, with the deciding pin, now has Seth's shoulders to the bed, straddling his hips as he fists their cocks sloppily together, slicked only with Seth's saliva and their pre-come.  
  
Seth comes first - another victory for Dean. He arches up as he thrusts in Dean's fist closed around his cock, spilling into his palm and on his own abdomen. Dean squeezes Seth until he's writhing with oversensitivity, panting and begging Dean to let up. Swiping his hand through the excess, Dean smears the come over Seth's belly, mussing the hair there and causing it to stick together. With just a few more tugs of his own cock, he adds to the mess. He leans down to kiss Seth, their sticky, still half-hard cocks brushing against each other tantalizingly as he licks up Seth's long neck and over his jaw, finding Seth's open, panting mouth.

They're both wrung out and exhausted and this is where they soften, hearts tender with bruising never healed. They sleep, Dean curled around Seth, clutching at him tightly.  
  
Before, Seth would cruelly dig his fingers into the marks he'd made on Dean, using both words and his body to hurt him. Now, Seth, awakened by Dean's tossing and turning, softly kisses his exposed back as Dean finds a comfortable position on his stomach, snoring gently. Seth trails his lips over Dean's pale shoulders, mouthing silent apologies against his skin and hoping it is enough.


End file.
